


在家等你

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 现背先婚后爱系列
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 2





	在家等你

王一博和刘昊然结婚这事儿发生在几年前。  
那会儿他俩还都不是什么公众人物，过了老长一段时间的三餐外卖，同床异梦的日子。  
同性婚姻法刚刚通过那会儿，王一博和刘昊然还是穿着条绒裤子爬高上低的小屁孩，在他们老家那边儿，消息传得快，接受度不高，过了好几年了，等他俩差不多上了初中，身边才渐渐出现一些同/性情侣。  
俩小孩也算青梅竹马，他们两家离得远，但是分别到学校的距离倒是差不多，也就因为这个，他俩早上基本上同时叼着酸奶进学校，同时喝着豆浆进教室，同时嚼着包子坐到座位上的时候太多了，同学们都习以为常。他俩的前桌就是一对儿情侣，男孩子中等个子，女孩子梳高马尾，刘昊然特别爱上课时候戳男孩儿的背心，让他把头低着点儿，别看他现在一米八五，那会儿也只是个小豆芽菜而已。王一博轻蔑地哼他，然后趴桌子睡觉，书本像个碉堡一样竖起来，刚好没过他的脑袋瓜。  
俩人关系那会儿不算好，主要是因为王一博见他就怼，刘昊然上赶着几次碰壁之后也就不怎么跟他搭话了，下课就去找别的哥们玩儿，全年级的同桌，他俩这样的真不多。  
初中第二年王一博就出国了，刘昊然换了新同桌，那么点不习惯很快变成了习惯，他也不太经常想起王一博了。

结婚的时候王一博刚从韩国回来，时差都还没倒过来，就被自己爹逮去了民政局，等好不容易把眼睁开了，发现身边坐着西装革履装老成的老同学。  
“你也今天结婚？”  
“是啊，好巧。”  
“是挺巧的。”  
相对无话，直到进了拍照间，才惊觉俩人坐在了同一条板凳上。  
“等下！”  
王一博率先被抢救过来，出声阻止，刘昊然看了他一眼，抿嘴没说话。  
“意思，意思是咱，咱俩结——”话都说不利索的小帅哥瞪大了眼，“婚。不是，这凭什么啊？”  
其中关窍不多，刘昊然很快反应过来了，但他才不准备好好讲给王一博听。  
“……我怀疑咱们俩太般配了，连爸妈都觉得不结婚简直天怒人怨、人神共愤、民怨沸腾、丧……”  
“停停停，欺负我汉语二外是吗？”  
“那不敢。”  
王一博给了他一个你最好不敢的眼神：“那你解释一下刚才你说的是啥意思？”  
刘昊然叹了口气，冲摄影师做了一个稍安勿躁的手势。  
“我是说，你看啊，以后咱们俩都要进娱乐圈了，咱爸妈肯定想的多了，这娱乐圈水混呢，以后万一遇到个潜规则啥的，咱俩这不是能互相挡个箭嘛。”  
“你说的是有道理，但我都结婚了还进个……的娱乐圈啊？”  
刘昊然给了他一个你傻啊的眼神：“我不介意你对外说单身，而且你这个条件，他们想签还来不及，最多一个保密协议外加把咱们俩资源全部岔开，公开场合不能提及对方，不能有公开交流之类的，这对咱俩也没啥损失，是吧一宝？时间一长，咱俩结婚的事儿就变成圈子里公开的秘密，那时候就不会有苍蝇来骚扰了。”  
“别叫我小名，”王一博无语地挥挥手，“那，那万一我遇到真爱了呢……”  
刘昊然震惊地看着他：“想的还挺远，到时候离婚就是了！”  
“就是。”摄影师接话，“来，坐近点，赶快拍完了后面还好多等着呢。”  
刘昊然往王一博那边挪了挪，呲出可爱的小虎牙，王一博学着他的样子笑了个小括弧。  
结婚证上的照片就这么被定下了，临走的时候刘昊然还不忘了要求摄影师暂停工作，先把保密协议签了。  
“够谨慎。”王一博给他点了个赞，两人办完手续走出民政局，才早上十点半，王一博看了看他，“我回家继续睡觉了。”  
“那我——”送你。  
他后面的话还没说完，王一博就迷迷瞪瞪往地铁站走，刘昊然翻了个白眼，转头找朋友开黑去了。

又过了半载，刘昊然还在读书，王一博则开始在各种节目里崭露头角，他长得秀气，又会跳舞，为了防止分居时间过长被动离婚，他俩至少一个月聚在一起过次周末，通常是在王一博租的公寓里吃火锅涮菜，有时候有几个朋友，有时候就他俩，时间晚了刘昊然就理所当然住下了。  
“嗷！别用力了！”  
刚洗完澡出来的王一博正踩在刘昊然背上给他拉筋，虽然身在北舞，刘昊然的身板堪比钢板，胳膊拽不动，腿也踢不高，简直比不练舞的人还僵硬。  
“你这样真能接到戏吗？筋比我爸的都硬。”  
“男人就要硬——嗷啊！！！”  
王一博翻了个白眼，松开他的胳膊，刘昊然咣当扑在地板上，打了个滚。  
“去洗澡，别装死，不然再做五组。”  
“不不不不做了！”刘昊然一骨碌爬起来，不知道拉到哪里的筋，又一屁/股坐下了，“嗷啊！我废了！王一博你赔我！”  
“男人不能说废了，”王一博好气又好笑地把他架起来，刘昊然虽然瘦，却比王一博还要高一些，像一只大型犬，时而欢脱时而懒散，“刘源儿，你明天还得上课，再闹就不要睡了。”  
刘昊然委委屈屈站起身，一步一瘸走进浴室。他刚进去打开水，王一博的助理就来了，给他送些过几天要用的稿子，王一博十几岁出头就出国了，中文造诣还徘徊在初中水平，采访稿一般都要提前拿来给他过目加学习。  
“昊然在呢？”助理姑娘看了一眼浴室的方向，“那等会儿让他帮你通稿子吧，给你们带了水果，早点休息。”  
送走了冲他挤眉弄眼的助理，王一博去厨房削了个苹果，一边啃一边背稿，刘昊然出来看到的就是他鼓着腮帮子念念有词的模样，在心里悄咪/咪笑了几声。  
“睡觉吗？”  
“睡，先去吹头发。”王一博脸也不抬地指挥他。  
刘昊然返回去拿了吹风机，搬了一个矮板凳，靠着王一博的腿坐下了。  
“哥哥，给我吹头发。”他仰起脸看王一博，被一膝盖顶在背上，“啊！王一宝你谋杀亲夫！”  
王一博把吹风机插上电，晃了晃手里的凶器，“给你一次改过自新的机会。”  
刘昊然转身抱住他的大腿，“爸爸我错了！”  
王一博把手里的稿子递给他，打开吹风机慢悠悠吹了起来。刘昊然头发短，但是软软的不扎手，王一博一边瞎呼噜毛一边吹的起劲，刘昊然就冥思苦想给他把稿子改得更通顺。  
“行了，”过了一会儿他收了吹风机，“睡觉去吧。”  
因为单身公寓不大，他俩将就着睡同一张床，王一博睡觉比较乖，自觉睡在靠墙的那面，刘昊然睡在靠近门的那边，两人各盖一床被子，互不干扰，就真是纯睡觉。  
到了第二天早上刘昊然要上学，急匆匆起来，也顾不上折腾早饭，很快出门去了。王一博的排练在下午，睡到十点钟是常有的事，当然起床第一件事就是发微信骂刘昊然不知道叠被子。  
“吵醒你了怎么办？！”刘昊然大声发动委屈攻击，“来不来学校吃午饭？”  
“来，下课等我。”  
然后一边给助理打电话让下午去北舞接，一边收拾出门，还盘算着吃糖醋排骨再要个手撕包菜。

说回现在。他俩事业有成，名声大噪之后，搬到B市也变成了势在必行的事情。虽然俩人每天到处飞赶通告，很少能见面，但家里还是给他们购置了房产，三环内，得自己还贷款。  
王一博无语地给他妈打视频电话：“我们一年在这住不了五十天，为啥浪费那个钱啊。”  
“你一年有五十天能照顾好自己也行，做饭也不会，做家务也不会。”他妈回他个恨铁不成钢的表情，“我已经跟昊然说过了，以后没通告的时候你俩就住这吧，这是妈的心意懂不懂，咱们不能输给……咳，那什么，我看看你爸去，你忙吧乖宝。”  
过了几天刘昊然他爸就给他俩买了车，还把家具家电什么的都备齐了，王一博第二次回家的时候以为走错了门，那阵子刘昊然一直在外面拍戏，听说这事儿的时候笑得形象全无，却没提谢绝好意的事情。  
“显得我不懂事了。”王一博嘟着嘴跟他抱怨，“我月底要飞，家里就空着了，你要是回来记得找个钟点工收拾一哈。”  
刘昊然点点头，“上周买的乐高都放好了吗？”  
“放好了放好了，还有家里寄来的那些，爸专门给咱们书房装了个架子，可结实了，”王一博提起来乐高就开心的不行，“你的歼星舰我给你放在展示柜里了。”  
“还有展示柜呢？”刘昊然惊奇，“那这边杀青了我马上回，你几号走？给你带好吃的特产昂～”  
“26号，等着你呗，”王一博掐指一算他俩还能一块在家呆两天，“什么特产？跟你讲，可不管你了，每次都大包小包的，小心狗仔跟拍。”  
“担心我直说，”刘昊然笑嘻嘻打趣他，果然见屏幕那头的人拿眼白瞥他，“不聊了，早点睡觉昂。”  
“嗯拜拜～”  
王一博挂了电话，在大床上滚了两圈。以后就有自己的家了，虽然随房子附送个刘昊然，也算瑕不掩瑜。  
第二天王一博就开始陆续搬家，公寓里有他的东西也有刘昊然的东西，混杂在一起，衣柜里，梳洗台上，鞋架上，阳台上，最后他也懒得分，一股脑装走，还被助理说感情好是体现在过日子方面的，给他闹的脸都红了。这时候又想起来公司里前阵子挖掘的新人到处打听他恋情的事情，就跟助理说：“我可不想靠绯闻炒热度，以后再有人打听这种事一律说已婚了行吗？”  
助理却摇摇头，“虽然新人来时候合同上有写不得泄露其他艺人隐私，但总挡不住有人餐前饭后跟好友嚼你一会儿，不出半天就能传开。”  
王一博撅起嘴，把衣服包塞进后备箱，临走又带了一个榨汁机，刘昊然喜欢喝鲜榨果汁，这机器还是他买的。  
“那我不是白结这个婚了。”他赌气坐上副驾驶。  
助理飞快地看了他一眼，“一博你可行行好吧，你进圈这些年有人说要潜你吗？真有几个硬茬，最后不是被公司以已婚的名义挡下了，就是被你们两小无猜的爱情劝退了，噫～你说你在这种小事上计较什么？谁还能没几个爱慕者，刘昊然他就没有吗？”  
王一博难以置信：“刘昊然那样儿还有人暗恋他？”  
“哦，没有，行了吧，刘昊然又傻又柴根本没人喜欢他，”助理棒读：“他好可怜嗷！”  
“……”王一博打了个哆嗦：“开你的车吧。”

过了几天，王一博把东西搬得七七八八了，就开着新车去机场接刘昊然回家。他裹得挺严实，车窗还是防窥的，一看就是商务车，刘昊然提着一大包东西上了车才发现是他。  
“你怎么过来了？”  
“连车里是谁都不知道就敢上车，没被卖了算我心情好，”王一博递给他一瓶水：“怕你找不到家在哪，所以我亲自来接了。”  
“你助理小姐姐也不知道咱家在哪吗？”  
“不知道，”王一博努力把车子驶进车道，心不在焉地回答他：“咱妈说我要是敢往家里带人就让你打断我的……呃，晚上吃什么？”  
刘昊然在副驾上憋笑快憋死了。  
“笑什么笑！”王一博恼羞成怒又不敢伸手打他，“下次开摩托来接你，曝光你，让你人设稀碎！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”刘昊然对他这种伤敌一万自损八千的打法很是好奇，“那你的酷盖人设还要不要了，人夫？”  
“闭嘴叭你！”  
看他耳尖都红了，刘昊然就不再逗他，转而开始想吃什么饭好。  
到了市里堵车挺厉害，到家的时候已经快七点了，王一博瘫在沙发上，瞅着刘昊然好奇地东摸摸西看看，一会儿“哇”一声钻进书房，一会儿“咦”着走进卧室。  
“柴，你干啥呢？”  
“猪，咱们这床比之前那个大啊，以后叠被子不怕吵醒你了。”  
王一博抬起眼皮看他，“柴，你过来一下。”  
刘昊然小心翼翼挪到沙发上：“猪，干嘛？”  
“你说谁猪呢？！”  
王一博暴起掐他脖子，两人在沙发上滚作一团，为了防止他摔下去，刘昊然只能扶着他的腰，啧，还挺细。最后闹得王一博脸都红了，才从刘昊然身上爬下来，指挥他去洗澡。  
“我点外卖了，你吃不吃鸡？”  
“吃，我要两盒米饭！”  
刘昊然回头喊了一声，关上浴室门，哆哆嗦嗦坐在马桶盖上，太刺激了，再多来五秒钟他都要升旗了。  
“热水是往左拧。”  
王一博的声音断断续续传进来，刘昊然揉了一把脸，敲敲门示意自己知道了。  
这倒霉孩子完全不知道自己魅力多大，不过话说回来刘昊然也是最近才发觉。他跟王一博这些年互相都看烦了，还没开始搞对象就提前过完了多年之痒，直到前阵子他俩在一个活动上意外遇见，还被安排了相邻的座位，王一博的脸在黑暗里藏着，刘昊然无聊想和他讲话，转过头的时候才发现原来王一博的脸那么小，眉眼也好看到有些陌生，连笑起来都带着点疏离。  
“别扭头，咱们俩不认识。”  
“……”行吧。  
可能是意识到用了礼貌生疏的笑容，王一博索性不笑了，说话的时候也不看他，只有嘴在动，刘昊然听着直想打人。不管怎么说，那天王一博的脸就一直留在了他的脑海里，让他空闲时候不由自主会想，以后希望他不要再那样笑了。  
洗完了澡出来，王一博已经在吃饭了，香喷喷的炒鸡让刘昊然决定把他俩的事情先放一放，毕竟美食不可辜负，两人就着一次性餐盘就大快朵颐起来，吃着吃着，王一博停下了筷子。  
“真的有人暗恋你吗？”他瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看过来，刘昊然噎住了。  
“什么意思？”  
“嗯，”王一博夹起鸡腿肉，“就是问问。”  
刘昊然脑子里更乱了，简直一股无名火不知道往哪儿发，这会儿直接丢了筷子，掰着王一博的后脑勺，凑上去吻了个实在。  
“唔！”王一博轻轻推他，没想到一下就推开了，手放在刘昊然胸口不知道该不该收回来。  
刘昊然低头看他，他慢慢握紧了拳头，眼圈都红了。  
“鸡肉掉了！都是油！刘源儿你擦地板！！！”

结婚五年的两口子终于开始谈恋爱，归功于刘昊然的大胆和一块鸡肉的献身。  
关系改变之后两人之间相处倒没什么太大的变化，毕竟工作不等人，两天之后王一博就飞出去赶通告，他俩有一纸婚约，不像普通情侣似的患得患失，跟以前所有日子一样，忙起来甚至连电话都不记得打一个，不过有人问起的时候，心里还是会第一时间想起那个人，不由自主笑得更甜蜜一些。  
“那到底有没有人暗恋你？”  
某次视频通话的时候王一博又想起来这个事情，随口问道。  
“没有啊一宝，”刘昊然赶紧澄清，“别听你助理瞎说，咱俩都结婚这些年了，你在的时候是你，你不在的时候都是五指姑娘！”  
“？”王一博满脸问号：“你少给我开黄腔！”  
刘昊然一脸憨笑，“下个月回家吗？”  
“不一定，”王一博算了算日子，“这边杀青了很快要转战，如果中间有空就回。”  
“那你注意点身体嗷，下戏戴口罩，每天量体温，知道了吗？”  
“知道了妈，你论文写完了吗？”  
“还没有啊爸爸。”刘昊然一本正经地回答他。  
王一博又熟练地用眼白翻他了，刘昊然控制不住笑起来。  
“那我在家等你。”他挥挥手。  
“说不定是我在家等你。”王一博对他挑了挑眉，挂断了电话。


End file.
